The Son of Stark
by Bubblethestark
Summary: In this story is about tony stark and his adopted son. Also Starks big ego has decresed do to actually having loved ones what will happen in this mysterious life. Cast: Bubblethetiger , @love U 2 The Moon.,the jay cp Emotwin03 includes all avengers. WARNING: OCs
1. A Not So Ordinary Day

/Current time/

"TONY!" Stark heard as he jumped out of bed. It was Natasha. She was holding a small child. "Come here." she said "I have something to say- It's not what you think" Tony followed Natasha into the main room and she started to share her story.

/12:00 pm earlier that morning/

Natasha was returning from a stealth mission when she saw a small abandoned child. She started to pick it up, but something strange happened with the child. Small metal objects started to orbit the child. She gasped, and took it to the tower . This child somehow gained the abilities of Magneto, but amplified. Magneto had recently died, something strange is going on here.

/Current time/

The second Tony heard the story, he was intrigued. The child had the same colored hair as him and hazel eyes. He had instantly wanted it to be his child, and the team agreed, but he would need to think about it. The team could help him, but living with Superheroes was dangerous for children. By the next morning, Tony had decided he would adopt the child and he would name this child, "Eli Jay Stark". They will surely have a interesting life.

A-N

So guys, is this something I should write? This is my first fan fic and there is no Stony :( Tony is single got it ok? NOWWWWW this is short because this is a sort of sample. I kind of want to write it, so please I could use your input. Thank you see you next time.

P.S I'm not to good with punctuation sorry (That's why I have a beta! Emotwin03)


	2. The Injury

Everyone was talking to each other and then BOOM a bomb went of everyone knocked unconscious. Tony woke up saw the mass destruction and then he looked over and saw Eli. His chest was bleeding scarlet red blood the rest were also conscious again all looking for those 2 Tony jumped up horrified at what he saw the others saw his face and ran over what they saw was horrible Tony almost fell down of the flash backs... Eli had a pice of shrapnel near his heart similar to Tony. He picked up Eli and flew them to the hospital in the jet which survived along with every single suit (it was all under ground the suits and jet) the doctors said they couldn't do anything it was as Tony feared ...Eli would need a arc reactor implanted in his chest to make his heart function. He would be like Tony and so they did the surgery Tony made 2 reactors that  
wouldn't damage either of them over time with the element Tony discovered a few years ago. And with that they implanted the bright shining neon blue object and Tony took Eli and walked to his room to lay down and watch over his son as he recovered.  
_Emma's pov  
_

It was silent in the tower where they had moved after the destruction of the mansion everything had been moved. Tony then walked in slowly holding Eli in his arms, then out of know where I just asked "can I see him?" Then I got a quiet reply saying yes from Tony and he handed Eli to me and Steve. Eli was their god child practically peters brother in a way. I the got up and went to the kitchen to go make my famous blueberry waffles that get toasted in the toaster for 6 hours, then I heard a slight chuckle behind me and I spun around ready to attack and I was surprised to see it was Steve I asked where Tony was and Steve said " he was called in for a business meeting for stark industries" I replied "what about Eli " and Steve awnsered with "he said to watch Eli and that according to Jarvis's scan he would wake up soon, but I see that with my eyes" and he chucked (Steve did that a lot) I looked down to see Eli's small hazel eyes open and his arm wave around a bit in a stretching motion, I then felt his body shiver at the uncomfortable cold feeling in his chest and was confused at the blue light coming from his chest. He then fell asleep exhausted some how but then again , all small kids are exhausted especially after being unconscious for a day and a half . After I finished my waffles I went to the couch and me being tiered after having a ton of suits move my stuff and having Steve put the furniture where I wanted it, wanted to fall asleep and so I did I pet Eli next to me and fell asleep waiting for the day to come next in this thrilling life and with that it went quiet as everyone else went to sleep.


	3. The Stranger

_6 years later_

Eli pov

It was dinner at the tower, j let out a slight shiver from the cold metal in my chest from when I was one. I had just turned seven recently and was super happy ,we were eating pizza the best food ever. Every one was there Peter aunt and god mother Emma aunt Nat uncle Clint uncle Thor uncle and God father Steve dad and me. I was sitting next to Peter my practical brother he was my age to and he had just found his spider abilities, I always new about mine though. All of a sudden Jarvis said "the elevator is approaching sir" my dad said " we aren't expecting anyone else" and then I heard a loud "DING" as the elevator arrived and everyone stood ready for a fight but when the door slid open there was a girl looked to be a year older than me. She looked up she was struggling , she had purple lighting in her eyes with tears and she said "help me please" and with that collapsed on the ground. Dad went over and picked her up and ran her to the lab and everyone else followed. Went to go down but they told me and Peter to stay there. So we followed them any way ,But what we are 7 . When we get down dad set her down on a bed in the lab and told Jarvis to do a scan and find out who she was and what was with the purple lightning. Jarvis then replied and said "her name seems to be Abby Christine black and she is enhanced with the ability to control ark light energy, when she was four she wrote a letter to you asking to help out with Hawkeyes bow caps Shield and Natasha's electric sticks, like a water person with the weapons so she's on our side, she has no family and a orphanage won't accept her I say we take her in with us" dad replied with she can stay the night in the guest room we will see when she wakes up. I was excited because I had always wanted a sister and dad new that and he always wanted a daughter to so high hopes for me and with that. She got some mess from Bruce and was sent to the guest room and we went to sleep.


	4. The New Addition

Eli pov

"THUD" I hear as I jump on the guest room bed , almost right after I did Abby jumped up in the bed and said,"what ... Wait a minute your one of the little kids I saw" I replied with "yep" and then being impulsive for my age instantly asked "will you be my sister" she said "What!?" And then dad walked in looking like he does after he finishes his morning shower with still shiny hair that won't stay that way for long . Dad said "I think what he is trying to say is th-" I cut him of with a loud "DAD!" And jumped on top of him when he sat down he cuckuled and said "I think what he is trying to say is that we were hoping since you don't have a family and all of you would well like to join ours and I can be your dad and Eli can be your brother" I said "yeah please I've always wanted a sister" in a cute tone and she sat there for a miuinute and we sat to letting her think and then finally she opened her mouth to say " I don't know n-" she was cut of by me yelling potatoes my made up curse word because she was going to say no but then she chuckled and said" I was joking of course I would" and I said yayyyyyyyyy and dad chukled and said in a upbeat tone "you will fit right on in this family " and with that papers were sighned people were told and I went and hugged my new sister and we were happy


	5. A Day Off

It was a quiet day Eli and Peter and Abby playing when Tony came in

Eli pov

I turn as I hear and voice saying " hey bud" I turn to see dad in a casual suit with his wrist band that turned to a glove when needed. I then jumped up and pounced on him knocking him hover and hugging him. He got up and said " how bout we go out today E " I asked where in a sucpicious tone he said " I don't know the mall your only ever in the tower, besides your birth day is coming up and forget it I have some thing I want to show you." Okay" and I jumped up and followed him down to the lab and he stopped and reached up on the shelf and grabbed a metal plate and handed it to me. it was shinny very shiny, " stand on it " he said and so I did and he said " make it float" and it lifted me and I started hovering and it was cool real cool but then fury called about the helicarrier. Dad had to go and he put up the disc I could get it down by just controlling it but I chose not to and I went to go play again. We then Had pizza and I want to bed. Aunt Emma wouldn't be there tomorrow because she was going on a vacation with uncle Steve Peter wanted to go but they said no and dad just chuckled I was clueless but it was just whatever. I then fell asleep ready for tomorrow.


	6. Haircut Day Teaser

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c12fec0230999e59fa9b1e0ef8b8da09"So today is the day I was get my hair cut. I am so exited dad looked exited to because today I was gonna do highlights in my hair blue to be exact because dad said it will look cool . Lowe walked up and we were right on Time and so I crawled up in to the chair . ( insert imaginary haircut montoge here) . It was done I'm so exited to show every one so we headed home/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ddb0cfaee58088e3b5f3d101fb9aa90"A/n br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sorry guys I want to release the full thing but I'm hitting a writers block please be patiant so sorry/p 


	7. Haircut Day

So today is the day I was get my hair cut. I am so exited dad looked exited to because today I was gonna do highlights in my hair blue to be exact because dad said it will look cool . Lowe walked up and we were right on Time and so I crawled up in to the chair . ( insert imaginary haircut montage here) . It was done I'm so exited to show every one so we headed home.

(A/N) so hey guys im haveing a big writers block but i didn't wanna keep you waiting so here you go next one will be better i just got a lot going on at school


	8. The Summer Starts

/Three months later/

Eli had just learned to walk. He could barely talk, and the team had just found the Microsoft Windows 10 laptop… They hated it. Tony was, of course, working on a new suit. He was working on his latest suit update to the his Iron Man suit when he hit a blank, he had no ideas! Since he had no ideas, he decided to go upstairs. As he walked into the living room, Emma was sitting on the couch with Steve. They were watching Eli and Peter play. So that is the "biscuit family". That is this family's code name. Captain Steve Rogers (Captain America), Ellie (She has Elsa powers). Steve and Ellie are dating, and their adopted son Peter Biscuit (Future spider man), and they make the biscuit family. Then there's Clint, Natasha, and Bruce, and you already know Eli and Tony. Tony is a single parent as well, although Eli has powers of his own. Tony gave Eli a size adjusting suit, so when he grows, the Iron Man suit does too! Tony did make one simple child feature, Eli can't activate his suit yet, but that doesn't matter. Tony sat down next to Emma and watched as Eli got bored and started to play with the metal objects in the room using his powers. Emma made small talk with Tony and then Steve suggested they watch a movie. Tony had Jarvis put one on the big living room TV. Tony then said, "Well this will be a fun, interesting summer. To superpower kids and a team of superheroes! Who's ready for this!" and they all cheered. They finished the movie and all went to bed. They have a lot of things to do tomorrow.


	9. Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELI !" i hear extremely loud as i jump out of my bed startled as my long blue bangs hit my face, when a huge smile appeared across my face then realizing what day it was, It was my birthday. With extreme glee i saw all the blown up balloons on my floor littering my carpet, seeing as how i had poped to when i fell on the floor. When i looked up i saw dad and sis standing together smiling probably trying not to crack up at what i just did. They helped me up so we went downstairs to eat breakfast and the entire kitchen was decorated in streamers balloons and the table was covered in presents, which i secretly love it makes me feel nice giving and getting but i acted like it was unnecessary even though dad saw right through me so he laughed. We were playing around in the living room when everyone woke up to eat happy but still tired not as they were he was more awake than me (i think he had a lot of coffee and was up late but still like super happy) and so was sis. Everyone was fully awake not half asleep but still dad was super playful and happy so we ate breakfast. We then got around to presents which was so fun, uncle Steve got me something great it was super thought full, he got me a garbage lid painted like his shield, "I love it!" said excited , ant Nat got me some glowing batons, which i also loved ,i started to see a funny pattern they all got me things similar to them which i think is super cool and thoughtful. Uncle Clint got ba a real adult size bow and arrow with real arrows for when i was older. Dad to it ten further to try and make everything a little better by improving the thing i was stuck with forever, my reactor since they could never get out the metal shards next to my heart so dad found a way to well darken it to dark blue my favorite color as you see in my hair, "thank you so much dad!" i almost yelled "no prob bud" dad said "this is the best birthday ever!" i yelled. We went on to laughing, Abby had got me some purple light contained in a jar to remind me of her forever, then Steve brought in the cake he had baked, it was a rich moist chocolate cake with buttercream frosting, "i never knew you were such a good baker Steve" Dad said as we ate cake, " it's a hobby" Uncle Steve simply replied. I finished eating my slice of cake tired from all we had ate, we then sat down to watch a movie,Uncle steve made some of my favorite popcorn and i sat next to sis by dad and we watched, a strange sit com comedy type movie very funny and so we watched the movie. About half way through the movie dad started heating up the indoor hot tub for me him and Abby. when we finished the movie all the others went to bed but me Abby and Dad went and put on our swimsuits and went to get in the hot tub. We were all sitting in the hot when jarvis started talking saying it was three in the morning so we all got out and went to go to bed.


End file.
